


Jeg Kjenner Deg

by AceOfShipping



Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ace Sabeltann, jeg er ikke god til tags, sabeltann er aseksuell
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfShipping/pseuds/AceOfShipping
Summary: Etter oppgjøret mot Greven av Gral (handlingen i Den Forheksede Øya), vender skuta hjem til det Usynlige Land. Men noe i Sabeltann er blitt rystet, og kapteinen har vansker for å finne seg selv etter at Greven tvang han i kne. Men det er én om bord, som alltid kjenner igjen kapteinen sin. Og kanskje Langemann og Sabeltann endelig må være ærlige overfor hverandre.





	1. Kjenn Meg Igjen

**Author's Note:**

> Ålreit så ehm... jeg er dansk, og jeg gjør mitt ypperste med norsken, men det vil kanskje en gang imellom være feil som sniker seg gjennom rettstavningen. Takk til min norske venn Sindre, som retter mine greier gjennom for meg, så de ikke er helt så pinlige i norsken. Unnskyld om jeg føkker deres språk opp, folket mitt har historisk sett gjort det ganske ofte.

Det var en trykkende varm tropenatt, da Den Sorte Dame ankret opp i ly av en liten øy ganske nær ved Det Usynlige Land. I to hele dager hadde de seilt, uten stopp og uten hvil. Kapteinen trengte å ha avstand mellom Øya Gral og seg selv, og selv om han aldri sa det rett ut, så skjønte hvertfall én på skipet. Nå hadde mørket senket seg. Månen og stjernene speilet seg i det bleksorte vannet. Det var havblikk, likevel duvet skipet blidt med usynlige krusninger på vannet.

Sabeltann hadde tenkt å stå her alene, i stillheten og ensomheten måtte det vel være litt ro å finne. Men roen kom ikke, stemmene i hans indre nektet å bli stille, de stemmene som ropte om forræderi og svikt. Mytteri. Enhver kapteins verste mareritt, og for han enda mer så. Mytteri hadde det jo ikke vært, det visste han - Langemann hadde forklart, og magi var jo en slags Force Majeure, men fortsatt...

Plutselig innfant roen seg, strømmet gjennom og fikk hele hans anspente kropp til med et litt å slappe av. «Langemann.» Konstaterte han, uten å se etter - for hvem ellers kunne det være.

«Kæpt’n.» lød det fra styrmannen. Langemann gikk varsomt på det duggvåte dekket, hen til kapteinen sin.

Sabeltanns hender grep hardere om relingen, og han kunne ikke få seg selv til å se opp på den andre mannen. Han kunne ikke få ut av hodet det blikket, som hadde vært i Langemanns øyne. Som om han ikke hadde kjent igjen sin egen kaptein.

«Kæpt’n, jeg...» langemann fikk ikke lov å fortsette, idet Sabeltann manet til stillhet med den ene hånden sin. Den andre grep fortsatt hardt i relingen. Kapteinen var forvirret. Den Sorte Dame var lastet med gull og juveler, så hun nesten sprakk av overlast, og han hadde med seg hele mannskapet sitt bort fra øya Gral - kanskje bortsett fra Pinky, som selv hadde valgt å bli. Likevel kjente han seg ikke tilpass, eller glad. Han trengte noe annet, men han skjønte ikke hva det var, og han likte bestemt ikke å ikke vite. For om ikke han visste hva han manglet, hvem kunne da vite det?

Ved hans side var Langemann fort ved å bli lei av å ikke bli sett på. Kapteinen hans hadde ikke sett han i øynene siden Langemann våknet fra Grevens magi, og styrmannen husket ikke hva som var skjedd. Han hadde gjort Kapteinen sin vondt, det siste i verden han noensinne ville gjort, og han skjønte ikke hvordan det var hendt.

«Vil du ikke se på meg, Kæpt’n?» Forsøkte han, men Sabeltann bare snudde bort hodet ennå mer, så alt som Langemann kunne se, var profilen hans. «Sabeltann...» Dét fikk en liten reaksjon, bare et eneste lydløst sukk. Det var ikke ofte langemann kalte kapteinen sin ved navn, «Jeg ber, si meg hva jeg gjorde.»

Sabeltann bare knurret av han, søkte å snike seg unna et svar. Kanskje, tenkte han, var det best om Langemann ikke fikk vite hva som hadde hendt. Men Langemann ga seg ikke. Han la resolutt hånden sin over den bleke hånden som grep i relingen, og dét fikk Sabeltann til endelig å se på han. «Si meg.» sa Langemann igjen.

«Du trakk våpen mot meg, Langemann.» svarte kapteinen endelig. Reaksjonen var nok som han hadde forestilt seg, Langemann gispet og trakk hånden bort, og startet så å ta et skritt bort fra han.

Fort rakte Sabeltann ut og grep Langemann i ermet, «Nei, jeg vil ikke at du skal gå ifra meg!» utbrøt han. Langemann så sjokkert på han, og kapteinen visste plutselig ikke riktig hva han skulle gjøre av seg selv, «Jeg bare vet ikke heller...»

Langemann rakte ut etter han, la håndflatene sine mot begge sider av hans ansikt, og så han i øynene, «Jeg vet.» sa han, og noe i Sabeltann ga seg, og lot Langemann se, «Jeg kjenner deg.»

Uten et ord trådte Sabeltann helt inntil han, og la hodet sitt mot skulderen hans. Langemann skjønte hva som trengtes, og la armene om han. Og, bare for et øyeblikk, var Kongen på Havet og hans skygge bare to mennesker, som sto sammen mot hele verden.


	2. Du lot meg komme inn

Ved et mindre mirakel klarte de å komme seg til det Usynlige Land, og helt til Abra Havn, men kapteinen deres var bestemt ikke i orden. Noe var feil med han, og selv om resten av mannskapet ikke klarte å se det, så sto det fort klart for Langemann at ikke alt var som det skulle være. Sabeltann snakket ikke med han, ga nesten ikke ordre ut over det mest nødvendige, selv ikke etter praten deres den kvelden på skansen. De andre var vant til sånne tilstander, men ikke Langemann. Og han nektet å finne seg i det. Nå hadde de, gjennom ild og orkaner, fått bygget opp en relasjon som ikke bare fungerte, men hadde gjort dem til det mest beryktete paret på de syv hav. Kunne de ikke klare selv dette, da var det ikke håp for noen her i verden.

Han oppsøkte kapteinen sin på den hemmelige borgen, selv om det strengt tatt ikke var lov for selv han å gå uinvitert inn i Sabeltanns skattkammer, så måtte det drastiske midler til denne gangen. Langemann visste at han ikke kunne la kapteinen sin få vite om sin ankomst, derfor listet han seg stille, som bare de reisende kan. Og da han endelig fikk kapteinen sin i syne, stoppet han opp og måtte gispe etter pusten.

Sabeltann satt alene, helt sammensunken, foran den gyldne tiger, skatten som han hadde kjempet i årevis for å skaffe seg. Men det var ikke det, som gjorde Langemann vondt.

Nei, for kapteinen hans satt der og gråt. Langemann kunne høre hvordan han stille bannet tigeren langt bort, hørte hva han sa til seg selv. 

«Om jeg visste hva du skulle koste meg, da hadde jeg latt deg bli i glemsel.»

Da kunne ikke Langemann skjule seg lenger, han måtte stå ved kapteinen sin side. Øyeblikket han trådte ut fra skyggene, tørket Sabeltann febrilsk tårene av ansiktet, og stirret olmt på han. Eller forsøkte. Noe i hans blikk kjentes svakt, sårbart. Og tårene hadde vasket bort noe av den hvite sminken, så masken hans helt bokstavelig var krakelert.

Langemann la hånden sin på Sabeltanns skuldre, og denne gangen ble den ikke skubbet bort. Kapteinen nølte, det gikk et rykk i hånden hans, så rakte han den litt opp… så litt mer.

Et lite sukk forlot Langemann, da Sabeltanns kalde hånd la seg over hans. Lange fingre syntes å gripe etter styrke hos han, og han la sin andre hånd over dem, holdt dem mens Sabeltann bøyde hodet sitt i avmakt.

«Du har ikke mistet noe, kæpt’n.» forsikret Langemann, «Jeg forlater deg aldri. Selv magi kan ikke holde meg fra deg for bestandig.»

«Nei…. Det sier du. Men Langemann–« Sabeltann ristet på hodet, «Hva om jeg har mistet meg selv?»

For et øyeblikk visste ikke Langemann hva han skal svare. Så satte han seg på kne hos Sabeltann, «Jeg kjenner deg. Og du er her ennå, det kan jeg se. Vil du ikke fortelle meg, hva som gjør deg redd?»

«Jeg burde ikke…» Sabeltann nølte, så på den av hans hender, som Langemann holdt mellom begge sine, «Det er du, Langemann.»

«Du vet at jeg aldri ville ha gjort det om jeg–«

«Du… og meg selv.»

«Hva?»

Den hvitmalte mannen sukket, og et par isblå øyne møtte Langemanns, «Du og jeg, vi har alltid vært, ja hva skal jeg si, vi har vært – «

«Kongen på Havet og hans Skygge.» Langemann visste godt hva det var, han famler etter. Og dypt inni han tentes plutselig et lite håp, som ikke hadde vært der på lenge. De hadde vært sånn i så mange år, at Langemann aldri trodde det kunne bli annerledes.

Sabeltann nikket, «Akkurat. Og om du noensinne har villet det annerledes, da har du skjult det godt.» kapteinen så ned i gulvet, nesten som om han skammet seg over det, han egentlig ville si. Og han kunne ikke komme videre.

«Og du? Om du ville det annerledes?»

«Jeg kunne ikke ønske den slags. Det forsto du.» Mumlet Sabeltann.

«Og det forstår jeg fortsatt, men jeg kunne også forstå det om du ville –« Langemann kunne ikke riktig fortsette uten sin kapteins aksept. Det her omhandlet dem begge, og om han hadde bedømt situasjonen feil, da kune det bli ganske ille.

«Om jeg ville… hva?»

«Noe annet.»

Sabeltann så forundret, og litt bekymret, på han «Annet?»

«Ja, noe, noe mer.»

Kapteinen var helt, helt stille et øyeblikk. Og tydelig usikker. Ikke på hva han gjerne ville svare, så mye skjønte Langemann av blikket i øynene hans, men om han kunne tillate seg å svare. Om det ville koste dem for dyrt. Tidligere hadde han kjent seg sikker på, at det ville det. Men nå… nå var han ikke sikker på, om hvorvidt det ikke ville skade dem mer, hvis han ikke gjorde det.

«Langemann…» Startet han plutselig, «Vil du… noe mer?»

«Ja.» Svarte styrmannen uten å nøle, «Men kun om du vil.»

Sabeltann sukket og så nesten ut til å vri seg litt, som om han fortsatt kjempet med om han skulle svare eller stoppe det her innen det gikk for langt. «Ja, det er jo det som er problemet. Jeg får ikke, skulle ikke, det er upraktisk.»

«Du er upraktisk.» sa Langemann, og gikk etter det svaret, som Sabeltann jo egentlig hadde gitt. Bare på sin egen måte. Han strakte seg opp, la hånden på kapteinens nakke, og kysset han. Det var ganske blidt, uten noe forsøk på å gjøre det til mer enn bare en liten berøring. Likevel tok det pusten fra Sabeltann.

«Igjen.» Ba han stille, og hans lepper skiltes da han gispet, og Langemann kunne aldri si nei til sånn en bønn.


End file.
